gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Can-Am Productions
Can-Am Productions is a gay pornographic film production and distribution company based in Los Angeles, California. It was founded in 1991 by Ron Sexton. The studio's films are devoted mostly to wrestling and bondage fetishes. History ''Ron Sexton started Can-Am Productions in 1991. “I’ve been a huge fan of wrestling since I was a child,” says Sexton. “In my late 20s, after working as an upper management executive for a chain of retail stores in Canada, I experienced one Christmas retail season too many and decided to follow my heart and start an entertainment business. It started as Can-Am Entertainment which was a male exotic dance business with 80 male dancers who worked in most of the male strip clubs in Canada. One day I decided to train some of the hot bodied male dancers to become wrestlers and film it.” '' Four hundred videos later, Can-Am is the largest producer of wrestling videos on the web. “We were lucky to start in the early ’90s because our audience is huge now. I wouldn’t want to be trying to start this business today.” Sexton defines a Can-Am video as muscles in distress. With names like Canadian Muscle Hunks and Vancouver Beach Wrestling (1 and 2), it’s not hard to see why. The videos themselves are a cross between physique magazines from the ’50s and soft-core porn from the ’80s. Most of the models wear clingy, posing briefs and wrestle in a ring, an oil pit, or on the beach. There is not an ounce of fat among the wrestlers. These guys have probably never consumed a carbohydrate in their lives. Can-Am is WWE lite. There is no mistaking the action for being real, at least in the videos I watched. The holds are prolonged, meant to stretch and display the wrestler’s physique as he moans and twists his face in faux agony. It’s not nail-biting action, but unlike the WWE, it knows what it is. Strong doesn’t let body types sway who he chooses to wrestle. “It certainly is nice to wrestle a nice buff body, but sometimes buff guys have no wrestling skill and I tend to be fairly competitive. Even though I like to be dominant, I do like the guy to fight back.” From an interview with Ron Sexton Role in Gachimuchi Most of the source videos in Gachimuchi videos were produced by Can-Am Productions and it therefore had a very influential part in the creation of Gachimuchi. Many of Can-Am's old films were shot at a studio in Los Angeles, California, located at 6821 Willoughby Ave. In Hard Heroes Bruno Payne mentions the address: "Come to my secret laboratory at 6821 Main Street downtown, and we'll begin". Japanese fans named one of the rooms "Gay palace" (ゲイ♂パレス), which was often seen in different films. Films Notable films Can-Am has produced include Lords of the Lockerroom, House of Detention, Hard Heroes, Mark Wolff: Rockhard, Wolff's World, Max Men Strip Fantasy 1, Worship: Muscle Fantasies 1, Maxon vs. Wolff, Maxon vs. Marcus, Maxon vs. Janson, Wolff Whipped, Punk Punishment, Surfer Boy Showdown, Gladiators, Prison of Pain, Beau Bradley Beaten Back to Back, Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, Rockland vs. Wolff, and Feel the Power, just to name a few. Sortable filmography at gayeroticvideoindex.com Websites The company owns and operates a number of free and commercial websites, including: * can-am.com * can-am.tv * can-ammax2.com * can-ammen.com * ropemall.com See also * Sharpshooter Studios Category:Production companies